Opposites Attract
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: Dakota and Sam are as different as night and day, so what made them come together? My first fanfic, sorry for the bad summary. Just read it, please!
1. Chapter 1

She had it all, at first glance. An annoying entourage, looks, perfectly painted fingernails, honey blond hair. Thin, rich. Only her friends knew otherwise. Dakota Milton wasn't the Ms. Perfect she seemed to be. Only Dakota's closest friends knew the truth about why Dakota had an entourage. Only they knew it was because Dakota was dying for attention.

While other teenage girls were out shopping, partying, and laughing, she was neglected at home. Her mother was a rich fashion designer who was always working for different people. Her father ran a successful business and was barely home. Dakota was alone. Nobody to talk to, no one's hand to hold, unlike her friends Lindsay and Heather, who were happy with their boyfriends.

At first, a person may think Dakota Milton is perfect. Nobody knows what she goes through.

He was anything but perfect. He was a slow runner, a little overweight, messed up fingers from gaming. Sam Roni was anything but perfect. Sam was always glued to a video game, his fingers always on a screen. Whenever he didn't play a video game for a while, his mind was messed up. It was almost like he'd go insane.

Sam was the kind of person with only a few friends, who he'd met online from his games. His real life friends were from before he discovered video games. Even then, he didn't have many. Not like he cared, because he had a big family that all cared about him. They were willing to listen when he talked about his new high score on his iPhone game, upgrade on a weapon from any random video game he happened to be playing. Sam was perfectly happy with the life he led so far.

Maybe that's why Dakota and Sam weren't on the best terms. They were from two different worlds. Two very different worlds. Maybe that's also why they were attracted to each other.

Dakota was at lunch, sitting between Heather and Lindsay, her best friends since preschool. She was listening to them talk about how the Halloween dance was coming up and how they had their dates planned. Not like Lindsay could remember her boyfriend's name. Heather and her date weren't exactly happily ever after, but still dated anyway.

"Hannah, who do you think Dana's going with? We need to triple date!"

"Lindsay, it's Heather and Dakota. And honestly, I don't know."

"Guys, don't worry about me. I just want you to be happy with your dates."

"Do you think that's even possible with Alejandro?"

"Sorry, I just love making fun of you."

Heather laughed, throwing a few fries at Dakota. "You so learned that from me."

"I know."

The day ended fast, and in a few minutes Dakota had climbed into her father's black limo, on her way home. She quickly looked over the house before walking in, which would be a shock to anyone who didn't live in a huge mansion, being one of the most popular and rich girls at school. "Hello? Daddy? Mom? Anyone!"

Nobody was home, like always. Dakota sighed, putting her backpack on the floor in her room. Another rule in the Milton house was that you couldn't put anything on the floor in the main level, because guests could come about every other night and the house had to be perfect-looking. Luckily, her room was on the second level of the house. Honestly, the rule made no sense. Most of the guests came to drink and left groggy, only to have a hangover the next day and come back the night after that. They barely even noticed the white carpets or the shiny wood and glass tables with a bowl of fruit in the middle.

"I wonder if other people live like this." Dakota sat at her desk, ready to do her homework. "Let's see... if X=9, what is Y squared. Yawn." She was already tired of this, and aimlessly walked around her room. It was all so familiar to her- the paisley-print black-and-white blanket on her bed, magenta fuzzy rugs on top of shiny wood flooring. The walls were pure white.

Suddenly, her phone went off. It was Lindsay, paging her on Facebook about dresses.

'Just found out Hannah's shopping later, wanna come Dorie?'

Dakota quickly replied, 'No, sorry.' She had too much on her mind to shop.

Sam took the bus home, next to his good friend Cody. Cody wasn't exactly speaking, since he was staring at his crush Gwen. Harold was watching a YouTube video on how to be a ninja, so Sam was on his phone.

"Dude, do you know she doesn't like you?"

"Come on, H-Man. She so likes me."

"Cody? Sorry, but I agree with Harold. Doesn't seem like it to me, either. You're just dreaming."

Cody glared at Sam for a quick second, then went back to staring over the bus seats. Harold rolled his eyes, and went back to YouTube. "Gosh! I almost feel bad for the guy."

Sam nodded, and hopped off the bus. It was at his stop, so he walked the rest of the way home, bursting through the doors and saying a happy hello to his family. He put his stuff on the couch and turned on the TV, keeping it on although he was on his video games.

Sam's mother was cooking dinner, and went into the living room to give him a sandwich.

"Hello, honey. How was your day?"

"It was good, Mom. Thanks for the sandwich."

"No problem, dear. What if you get started on your homework and then you can play games with your sister when she gets home?"

"Okay, thanks again!"

Hello! This is my first story, and I hope you liked it. I think you can review on this website, so please do that! :) Tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Dakota was tired by the time she got to school. She'd stayed up a little late, trying to see when her parents were home. When she walked into the building, she was greeted by Heather and Lindsay, who had been waiting for her.

"Hey, Dakota. Where were you last night?"

"What do you mean, last night?"

"Duh! Hannah invited you shopping!"

"Oh, that... I was kinda busy."

"Okay, if you say so. Did you get the math homework done?"

"Crap! I forgot, it was too hard."

"Well, I wish I could help. My phone's dead, so I can't text you the answers. Lindsay doesn't know how to do half of what we've been doing."

Dakota nodded, heading for her locker. On the way, she listened to Heather talk about finding her dress for the Halloween dance, which every girl at school was excited for. Lindsay was also listening, and asked Heather to help her pick hers for her. Dakota rolled her eyes when she heard Lindsay's begging, Lindsay wated to look pretty for her date, Tyler. Heather and Lindsay were actually going together, along with their dates.

"Did you get a date yet, Dakota?"

Heather was busy scrolling through something on her phone, waiting for her to answer.

"No, not yet. What are you looking at?"

"Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, stuff like that. I can find one for you."

"Well, thanks."

Heather held up her phone, for Dakota to see. "What about him?"

The picture was of a blue-eyed boy, holding a mirror in front of himself. He had dark brown hair, and looked familiar somehow.

"Is that Justin?"

"How can you not remember? He was new here last year. Before I met Alejandro, I kinda liked him."

"Uh, with you two it wasn't exactly love at first sight."

"Whatever. What do you think?"

Dakota studied the picture, looking at it in every way possible. He looked good enough, Justin may even make Dakota look better.

"Sure, I can try."

"Yay! Alberto, Hannah, Dana, Jack, Taylor and I can all go together!"

"I think you mean Alejandro, Heather, me Dakota, Justin, and Tyler."

"Yeah. Has anyone seen Tom around anyway?"

It was time for the girl's first class, math. Lindsay was long gone, so Heather and Dakota went by themselves. Right away, the teacher asked for homework. Heather easily turned hers in, but Dakota was stuck staring at the class as she admitted she hadn't done it.

"Dakota, you're going to fail if you don't start turning in work."

This caught the attention of Sam, from the back of the room. He knew who Dakota was, everyone did. He carefully listened, to every word the teacher and her said. He figured out Dakota was going to need a tutor, and wondered who it would be.

After class, he was about to leave when the teacher called him up to the desk. Near him were Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, and Cameron.

"You have been called here because Dakota needs a tutor for math. You're the best students I have, and was thinking one of you could do it?"

Alejandro intstantly said no. "I'm already helping Heather."

Of course he was. The whole school knew about their on-off relationship.

Courtney said she was running for class president, and Cameron was worried he wouldn't teach her right. The only one left was Sam.

"Sam? Will you help her?"

"Okay."

He walked to where Dakota was waiting out in the hall, and waved. "Hi, Dakota."

"Hi... are you my tutor?"

"I guess I am."

"At least I get help."

Sam watched shocked as Dakota walked off and out of sight. He wondered if they could ever be friends, but that wasn't possible. She was pretty, popular, and had everything the other girls at school wanted to have. All he had were video games.

When it was time for lunch, he joined his friends Cody and Harold. Harold was reading about ninjas, and Cody was being held tightly by a crazy girl named Sierra. This was normal: Sierra was Cody-crazy, and Harold was trying to get over his fear of ninjas by becoming one.

"I have news for you guys."

"What is it? Does it involve Gwen?"

Sierra held Cody tighter, and glared down at him. She loved him so much, he almost wasn't seen without her. Sierra was proud of it, and labeled them the Coderra team.

"No Cody. I'm going to tutor Dakota in math."

Harold nearly spit out his milk from the lunch line. "Lucky. She's one of the prettiest girls here that's still single, but I still think LeShawna's the most amazing. Heather's just plain mean, and Lindsay's just dumb."

Sierra clapped her hands excitedly, nearly dropping Cody. "Samkota! I've come up with labels for every couple here, like Tysay and Aleheather!"

"Is that all of them?"

"Okay, yes. Only because they're the popular girls and the others nobody really knows."

"Okay then."

Sam went to the library after school, to wait for Dakota. He couldn't stop thinking about Samkota, how Sierra had come up with the name for them so easily. Could it really happen?

"Okay, bye girls. Lindsay, good luck finding a dress." Sam saw Dakota waving to her friends, who were heading to Heather's car. She turned to Sam, cautiously sitting next to him. "Hi."

"Hi, Dakota. Ready?"

"Sure... but this place is lame. Wanna do this somewhere else?"

"What about my house? It's really quiet."

Dakota chuckled nervously, agreeing. "Sure... but it may not be best for you to visit me."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

So we have the Samkota story beginning, and Sam's tutoring Dakota in math. How do you think this'll end? What do you think Heather and Lindsay will say about this?


End file.
